voltron_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gina Jackson (Legendary Defender)
Gina Azizi-Jackson is the current Paladin of the Sky Blue Lion of Voltron and was the second female member and is the heart of the team. Bio Gina grew up with a loving family until her mother and brother left earth to join the Blade of Marmora in order to protect her and her father when she was 1 year old which she barley remember them or what they look like. When she was 11 years-old her father disappeared leaving her to be an orphan until she attend Galaxy Garrison at age seventeen where she met Lance, Hunk and Pidge (Who knew that Pidge was a girl and promised to never tell). Before Gina joined Team Voltron, she was a pilot in training at the Galaxy Garrison for a good amount of her life. Gina Loves to practice her archer skills during her breaks. like rest of the paladins, Gina is a pilot and she joined the team when they returned to Earth to make sure the Galra hadn't invade their home. And that's how she met Keith and the others initially. She immediately hit it off with Allura and Pidge right away and the three of them became best friends fairly quickly. Gina views Shiro as a father like figure because of the fact he looks out for everyone while she views Hunk as an brother. As for Lance and Coran she treats them as friends Then there's Keith, Gina formed a crush on Keith during her early days as part of Team Voltron and admired him when it came to his skills as a fighter. She didn't fully fall in love with him until after he saved her from some Galra while on a mission. And she was surprised to learn that he felt protective over her. They took the longest time to figure out how their relationship would work and ultimately the loss/ disappearance of Shiro brought them closer together. Personality Jackie is a very brave, calm and soft spoken. She was referred to as an "Wise Girl". She has grown a more feminine personality, However, in the later series, she has the personality of a Out-going, Adventurous but shes still keeps her calmer side. Gina has a very compassionate heart and won't hesitate to step up whats right, never gives up, and she's willing to risk her own life for the team and family. She is one of the most caring characters. She also has a kindhearted nature that never seems to run dry. Her friendliness extends to everyone, and she is described as affectionate and compassionate. Abilities Gina Bayard.png Screenshot (6).png As the Sky Blue Paladin, Gina's Bayard takes the form of a Bow. when pull the string arrow appears form of Ice that can freeze enemies. Relationships Shiro- Keith- Lance- Hunk- Pidge- Allura- Cornan- Quotes * “Are you sure I’m cut out to be on the team?” - to Allura when the first meet * “you are crazy Lance” - say to Lance’s good ups * “Thanks for listening to me vent Hunk. Means a lot buddy.” - to Hunk when she thinks back about Earth * “It doesn't matter if your part Galra or not Keith Just like I'm part Altean. It just makes you unique” - to Keith after he finds out hes part Galra Trivia * Her Mother is an Altean and Her Father was Human * Her name In Swahili means: * First Name Means 'Well Born' * Middle Name Means "Beloved" * Last Name Means "God" * Gina used to have long hair but cut it at the beginning of season 2 Heres the Reference Of The Bayard Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Alien-Human Hybrids Category:Paladins Category:NightShade2K18